


Cooling off

by down



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: Hikaru and Ferio might have been too hot after the Guards training session, but they didn't need Umihelping...Fluffy nonsense!





	Cooling off

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru week 2017, prompts were strength and too hot/too cold.

Summer days in Cephiro were even longer than they had been in Tokyo, especially once Hikaru had signed up to the Guard’s training programme which meant morning drill and training sessions before breakfast. She’d always done some practise in the mornings at home, but LaFarga’s drill sessions were _intense_. They were also a lot of fun, especially the sparring sections - she was in the same group as Umi and Ferio, and got matched up with one or the other a lot of the time. Today it had been Ferio. 

Hikaru flopped back onto the floor, breathing hard, dropping the wooden practise sword. Sweat was trickling down her forehead, and her tunic was stuck unpleasantly to her skin. There was a faint vibration as Ferio dropped down next to her, his sword rattling against hers. 

“Ugh,” he said. “I think I’m melting. How is it this hot already?”

Grinning, Hikaru waved a hand in the air, at the observation balcony which circled the training room and the skylights high above it - the sky a bright and cloudless blue. “It’s going to be a hot day! It was a good practise, though.” 

“Yeah,” Ferio reached out and bumped her arm gently with one fist. “I thought you were going to beat me again, when you jumped over me like that.” 

Hikaru shut her eyes against the sunlight, laughing quietly. “You won, though! That was a neat move, you’ll have to t-yaaaaaaaaah!” 

From nowhere, a cascade of bitingly cold water poured down over her - she heard Ferio yelping as well, and they both sat up spluttering. Umi was leaning over the balcony above them, laughing hard. “You looked too hot, I thought you’d like to cool down!” Umi called, and Hikaru glanced at Ferio for half a second before they both grabbed their swords up again and leapt to their feet, racing to the stairs up. 

Umi fled, still laughing, and they chased her halfway around the castle gardens before Ferio pointed her one side of a massive fountain, and he shot around the other - Umi obviously hadn’t remembered that the little walled courtyard behind it was currently closed off while the gardeners played about, so she had nowhere to go, and raised her hands in surrender as they surrounded her. “I was trying to help?” She said, still giggling, backing towards the fountain as Hikaru and Ferio pointed blunt wooden blades at her. “You look much cooler now?” 

Hikaru shook her head to get her dripping fringe out of her eyes. “It’s a lot cooler, actually - thank you, Umi.” 

Ferio nodded. “We just want to, ah, share the experience with you, we’re so- _thankful-_ ”

“Hang on a second-” Umi said, still backing away, and then Hikaru and Ferio were dropping their swords and darting forward to grab an arm each and jump, dragging Umi into the deep pool under the fountain with a splash which washed over all of them. Umi shot up out of the water spluttering, and Hikaru had a breath to think maybe dropping the water mage into a pool wasn’t the brightest idea, before Umi’s hands were coming up and the water from the fountain was twirling into two long snaking dragons, mouths wide. 

“Ferio, run!” Hikaru scrambled back out of the water and onto dry ground, ducking under the dragon which came roaring in her direction, and shot off again. Ferio had made it out too, catching up with her as they fled that bit of the gardens and headed to the orchards. 

“Worth it,” he declared, between gasps for air. 

Hikaru jumped over a small flowerbed before she nodded, drenched through and still giggling. “Totally!”


End file.
